


The sacrifices that we make.

by havingawildtime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending?, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cried writing this, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, good luck, retrieving the soul stone, this is how I am coping with endgame.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havingawildtime/pseuds/havingawildtime
Summary: Oi, so what if Pepper got blipped and May died from grief thinking the Peter did too so, Tony and Peter are left alone with just each other and they help the avengers erase the blip. This starts during the time heist. Who will fall to their doom? What will happen to them? (I based this off of when Clint and Nat go to retrieve the stone and followed the movie pretty closely.) BEWARE but like don’t worry there is a good ending. Enjoy. Merci de lire mes histoires.





	The sacrifices that we make.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this. Beware. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, love you guys.

The time heist has begun.  
Natasha, Clint, Steve and Bruce went to New York to retrieve three of the stones. Rocket and Thor went to Asgard to retrieve one of the stones. And Nebula, Rhodey, Tony and Peter went to space to find the other two. The four in space split up into two teams, Rhodey+Nebula and Peter+Tony.

The billionaire and the boy had become father and son after they were defeated on Titan and returned to earth. Pepper had died in the blip and May had killed herself from grief thinking that Peter had been taken too. Since they were both alone, Tony adopted Peter and they spent months grieving and hollowed away together. Eventually things got better and they began to move on with their lives but, the two were inseparable. Only a few months after the blip, Steve, Scott and a few of the others came and proposed the idea of bringing everyone back. After many arguments, Tony and Peter agreed to help with the "Time Heist".  
Now, here they are on Vormir retrieving the soul stone.

The ship landed at the base of the mountain and the duo began their trek up the side of the slope. "So do you think there will be some sort of magic space-ey test or something to get the stone?" Peter asks Tony halfway up the mountain. "Is this another one of your pop culture references Peter? Because no I don't. I plan on grabbing it and getting the hell out of here." Toney retorts. They continue to hike the monstrous giant chatting idly, discussing what they will build next once they return to earth. Roughly twenty minutes later they make it to the top where they find a cliff and a man in a cloak.

"Hello sir, we're here to retrieve the soul stone. Also we have a bet going on; is there some sort of test that we have to pass to get the thing?" Peter chirps to the man. The floating figure turns around to reveal his face. His cheeks are hollowed in and his skin is blood red. The figure is wearing a look of despair when he faces the duo and realizes that the are father and son. In his head, he begs them to turn around so that they don't have to return home one family member less. "Many come searching for the stone, they turn away every time. The price to pay is a soul for the stone." he says as he moves to reveal a cliff.

"Wait, so one of us have to give up our souls? Someone has to DIE?" Tony shrieks. "Oh no. We're going home, Peter let's go." Tony instructs as he turns to leave but, Peter stands still, looking at the edge at the horizon with tears welling up in his eyes. "We have to do it. One life in exchange for half the universe. It has to be done Tony. The team is counting on us." The young boy turns to face his father with tears streaming freely down his face. The older man feels his eyes prick with tears knowing that the boy is right. He lets the tears fall as he realizes that hell never get to watch his son grow up. He cries as he realizes that he will leave the boy alone in space, forced to return home with no family left. Every parent that he has ever had has died. 

Tony would miss Peter’s first date, when he graduates high school, when he gets accepted to university, he was going to miss when he gets married and have kids. Tony was going to miss Peter’s life. By now he was sobbing. “You’re right, it has to be done. Im sorry kid. I’m going to miss you.” Tony said as he hugged Peter for the last time. The man started walking towards the cliff when he heard the sound of a thrip and his feet were stuck to the ground. “Nice try Tony. But it has to be me. I have nothing left if you leave. Save everyone, marry Pepper, have a kid, I wish you the best life. Goodbye Tony.” And with that the young boy, with so much ahead of him calked towards the edge of the cliff. 

Tony was not having it. He quickly burned the webbing from his feet and blasted at the cliff knocking the boy off course. He then proceeded to jump into the abyss. He felt weightless and could hear the wind rushing past his ears until he felt webbing attach to his back, stopping his free-fall. There, in front of him was Peter, his boy jumping off the cliff. He pushed off the wall and caught him by the hand. 

There they were, hanging on by a thread of webbing hundreds of feet in the air, a father and his son. “Peter, no. You hav your whole life in front of you. Please let me do this. You are my whole life, don’t do this. Please.” Tony choked out through tears. “Tony, let me go. It’s okay.” The boy soothed. “NO Peter. You need to grow up, live a life you are proud of. PLEASE, let me do this one last thing for you, for my son. Peter you are my son, I love you, let me die so that you can live.” Tony begged. “Im sorry, I love you dad.” And with that he propelled off the wall causing Tony to loose his grip. Peter slipped out of the Tony’s grasp falling towards the earth below.

‘My son’ Tony thought. ‘My son will never live to grow old, he won’t have a family of his own. I’ll never get to see him again Peter, my son, is gone.’ The billionaire let out a sob. “PETER!” He screamed as the boy fell to the ground with a sickening crunch.

The Sky lit up and everything became loud. Moments later Tony found himself laying in a pool of water on the ground near the ship they flew to this wretched place. With great effort he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He looked around and saw the sun rising, the sand peaking out of the water in mounds and a figure laying a few paces away glinting red, blue and gold.

Peter.

The billionaire scrambled over and lifted the boy into his lap and head him to his chest as he sobbed. “Friday.” “Severe haemorrhaging, near fatal wounds and internal bleeding detected. Although, they seem to be preparing them selves rather quickly.” Tony found a note from the cloaked man. ‘Your son’s healing powers saved him from dying when he fell from the cliff. I have simply brought him to you. You seem to understand the sacrifice that needed to be made so you can keep the stone and if the boy survives then you can keep him too.’ It read. 

Moments later, the boy gasped and looked up at Tony with glassy eyes. “Dad?” “No Peter, it’s just me Tony.” “Hmm… Tony is my dad.” A little while later the two made their way back to the Avengers compound, a father and his son, happily reunited with the soul stone in hand.


End file.
